


valentine's day

by hoodieweather



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieweather/pseuds/hoodieweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and April decide to go out for a nice Valentine's Day dinner when the usual hijinks happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> the year is 2016

When they first started dating, Andy Dwyer proclaimed he would treat April Ludgate like a queen. 5 years later, happily married, he had fulfilled that promise every day, especially on Valentine's Day. The holiday usually involved Andy (in various states of undress) serenading April, followed by sex on a bed sprinkled with dead flower petals while Christmas music plays (April's insistence). 

They hadn't gone out to a fancy restaurant in a while. Last time they did was when April was in Washington, when they got thrown out of the restaurant for trying to handpick their own lobsters from the lobster tank. 

a clean and suited-up Andy Dwyer strolled into the National Parks Service office and over to his wife's desk, guitar in hand.

"April Roberta Ludgate-Dwyer....wouldst thou doeth me the honor of participating in a feast, in the name of love...with the greatest rockstar in the world?"

April looked up from her computer. "No, it's too soon, Anthony Kiedis can't know my true identity yet."

Andy chuckled nervously, scratching his head. "No uh...it was me. I meant me."

April smirked, taking him by the tie and pulling him closer, kissing him softly. Sure, he could be stupid sometimes, but April could not have asked for a better husband. 

The couple got to the restaurant. April was impressed, they hadn't eaten at a place with real linen tablecloths in years. April and Andy ordered dinner, talking about anything and everything while they drank the cheapest wine available. Come dessert time, Andy excused himself to go to the bathroom. He had been gone for almost 10 minutes when April received a text.

ANDY: meet me in middle bathroom. bring nothing.

April did as she was told, knocking on the door when it seemed to open on it's own. She slid into the small box to find her husband leaning against the sink completely naked, save for the small top hat perched upon his penis. 

"Hello, Mrs. Dwyer," Andy purred seductively. He took April by the hand and pressed her against him, kissing her deep. She looked up at Andy in shock. This was completely unexpected, but it made him love her husband so much more.

"Andy what are you doing? We can't get caught agai-" 

"Shh, babe, it's totally fine, I planned this all out," Andy said cockily. "I say we have about 8-10 minutes before someone comes looking, and I finally got that lube that warms up when you touch it!" 

April stared at Andy for a few seconds before taking the tophat off of his dick, jumping on top of him, slamming Andy into the wall, viciously attacking him with deep, long, kisses. Andy began slipping April's dress off of her, temporarily breaking off their kisses. 

"Babe, let's do this thing," Andy said while grinning. They hadn't been as spontaneous as of late, with both him and April getting jobs at the National Parks Service and him getting his Johnny Karate TV show. They were really becoming true adults, getting into a routine. A few days ago he decided that needed to change, so he put this plan into action.

He switched positions with April, with her against the wall now, before applying the lube to his dick and mounting his wife onto him, her legs wrapped around him. Andy began thrusting, sending waves of pleasure through April, who moaned, widening her eyes before quickly covering her mouth. They were in public, after all, no one needed to know what they were doing in here. April was glad Andy invested in that warming lube. Sure, it was cold at first, but as they were going along, it was starting to warm up and it felt amazing. She held on tighter to Andy and noticed the sweat coming down his head and the glassy look in his eyes. He was almost there too

"Andy....go harder..." April whimpered. April is all about spontanteity, but she was still a private person. She really didn't want anyone hearing them. 

Andy looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled. "Anything for you my love," and he continued to thrust harder until he felt April's back arch and her breathing get heavier. They glanced at each other, both knowing they were both trying to be quiet. 

"Fuck it," April said exasperated, moaning out as she climaxed, digging her nails into Andy's back. Andy finished soon after, holding April close and nuzzling his head into April's neck. 

During the panting coming from both of them Andy stuttered out "that...was..yes...cool...I liked it." He was at a loss of words. They hadn't done something this crazy in months. 

April came back to reality. "Okay, babe, we need to go back out there before they think we dined and dashed." 

April and Andy quickly began putting their clothes back on. Andy had finished first, and wrapped his arms around April while she was adjusting her dress and fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Ya got sex hair, you got it from me girl...." Andy sang softly to April, grinning. The gesture made April smile before she pushed him off of her. 

"Andy, we have to go!" she moved towards the door and moved the handle, but it would not budge. She tried several more times before looking up at Andy worriedly. "Andy...."

"Don't worry, Johnny Karate's got this," Andy said as he waltzed up to the door, jiggling the handle while simultaneously leaning all of his weight on the door. The door still didn't budge. They were stuck in the bathroom. "That....did not work." Andy replied.

"Andy, we're stuck in the bathroom, what are we going to do? How do we explain this?" April frantically replied to her husband. 

"Babe, just stand back. I've been stuck in 3 different bathrooms, I know how to work this." Andy assumed his "karate" position and started to jump kick the door

"NO NO ANDY DON-"

"YAAAAAAAAAA"

Andy had kicked the door down, making a disastrously loud noise, but freeing them from the bathroom nonetheless. Unfortunately, they had caught the attention of the entire restaurant. April and Andy stared at the bewildered customers and staff.

Andy pulled at his shirt collar "We...were having an important business meeting....of the business kind..when the door area refused to cooperate with the handle area..."

They quickly and quietly walked back to their table, laid some money down on the table, and sprinted out of the restaurant.

When they got inside their car, April and Andy stared at each other and laughed. April kissed Andy softly.

"Babe this has been the best Valentine's Day ever." 

Andy giggled. "I know, I'm pretty great at ideas."


End file.
